


Massage Me

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Massage, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from chiarascura on tumblr:  Felix is a massage therapist with magic hands, Carver is skeptical because this guy looks too skinny. Carver ends up a puddle on the table and then a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Me

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Hawke, unfortunately, Bull has called in sick and won’t be available for your 90-minute massage. We can reschedule you if you’d like, or we can slot you in with Felix who is available at that time. He’s one of our newer therapists, but he’s had years of experience before working with us. And, like Bull, he specializes in the Hivernal technique. May I book your appointment with him?”

 _Damn! I was looking forward to this, too._ “And he really knows what he’s doing? He’s not fresh out of school. Right?”

“No sir. He’s been a masseur for nearly a decade. We were lucky to snap him up when he moved to the area. He’s usually booked solid, but we happen to have had a last minute cancellation, so he’s available.”

 _Damn_. “OK. Fine. I’ll give him a chance.”

“Very good, Mr. Hawke. We’ll see you at 6:30 for your appointment with Felix.”

“Thanks.”

XXX

Carver arrived 10 minutes early to relax in the tranquility room and get in the right frame of mind after a long day at work. Once a month he treated himself to a massage to get rid of stress, and because they just felt amazing. But today, rather than looking forward to it, he was actually stressing about this new guy. Carver didn’t like change, and he was very picky about who he went to. It had taken him almost a year to find Bull. Once he determined that he knew what he was doing, Carver never scheduled an appointment with anyone else. Until today.

He was lost in thought and didn’t notice anyone approaching. “Mr. Hawke? I’m Felix.”

Carver looked up and stared. “Oh.” Then he noticed the extended hand. He stood up and shook it. “Carver. You can call me Carver.”

“OK, Carver. Well, we’re in room three today. Are there any areas you’d like me to concentrate on? Any areas bothering you?”

Carver was staring. He knew it. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Felix was beautiful. _Actually beautiful._ His strong cheekbones and straight nose were right out of a magazine. But it was his warm brown eyes and his full, red mouth that were the most distracting. Carver realized Felix had asked a question and he hadn’t answered. “Sorry! Shoulders and neck. They’re usually my worst area. I work on the computer all day and I tend to slouch.”

“OK. So we’ll start you face up then. Feel free to remove as much or as little clothing as you are comfortable with. I see you are scheduled for 90 minutes so that gives me plenty of time to work on every muscle group. Are there any areas you’d like me to avoid?”

“Uh, no. Touch away.” _Touch away? What the fuck, Carver._

Felix smiled. “Well, I’ll just step out of the room and let you get ready.”

Once Felix left the room, Carver immediately stripped bare and hopped up on the table, throwing the blanket over his hips, desperately thinking about old women and higher maths instead of the hot guy who, in a few minutes, was going to be touching him everywhere. There was a soft tap at the door. “Ready?”

 _No. No I’m not._ He closed his eyes and thought of his fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Stannard. And then he relaxed. _OK, that worked._ “Yeah.” He heard the door open and even with his eyes shut, he could tell the lights had been dimmed. The background music was turned up just enough to block out the sounds from the hallway and Carver concentrated on calming his mind and thinking of nothing. And then Felix was touching him.

Strong fingers gently rubbed spice scented massage lotion onto his shoulders and across his pectorals in sweeping strokes. They slid under him and pressing upwards, letting gravity and his own body weight loosen the tight muscles in his back. _Shit that feels so good_. Felix practically lifted him off the table with each pass of his hands and Carver marveled at his strength. And then those fingers started on his shoulders. Carver actually groaned out loud. He almost startled when he felt Felix’s breath on his cheek. “Good?”

“Yes. Very good.” Felix definitely knew what he was doing and Carver was able to stop thinking about him and concentrated on how amazing the massage felt. Felix worked his arms and his chest, using small strokes to release the tension.

“We’ll skip the abdominals. Most people are too ticklish and it just ruins all the work that was done to that point.” Carver could tell that Felix stood up and walked to the foot of the table. He felt a cool breeze as Felix lifted the blanket and gently grasped one of his ankles, raising his leg a bit and tucking the blanket under before gently setting it back down. He could hear Felix adding more lotion to his hand. And then Felix was touching his thigh.

Carver tried to concentrate on the massage, on Felix’s strong fingers working out the knots in his quadricep muscle. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how those fingers were incredibly close to his cock. _Just a few inches to the side and…_ Carver quickly thought of the time Bethany threw up on the dog. Felix’s hands were moving further up his leg, getting closer… _I had to clean it up. Think about the gross smell._ But all he could smell was the spice in the lotion, which made him think about the warm fingers, so close to where he wanted them to touch. He could feel himself getting hard. _Please. Please, not now._ Felix slid his hand down Carver’s leg and carefully tucked it back under the blanket before moving to the other side of the table and repeating the process. Carver was completely hard by the time Felix was done with his second leg, but thankfully, he had the good manners to pretend he didn’t notice.

Felix leaned over Carver, grasping the opposite edge of the blanket and holding it away from the table. “OK. Would you flip over for me?” Carver wondered how he was going to be able to lay comfortably on his stomach but he didn’t have much choice. _At least he won’t be able to see the state I’m in anymore._ He quickly rolled over and Felix went back to the bottom of the table, working on his feet before expertly moving up his calves and back to his thighs. “You work out.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. I try to stay fit.” Felix’s magic fingers dug into his hamstrings, working the knots out of his thigh while twisting Carver’s mind into a pretzel. He started reciting the periodic table in his mind, alphabetically, as Felix worked his way up the other leg.

Then he was massaging his ass. Carver gave up with a whimper as Felix forcefully kneaded his muscles, rocking his body back and forth on the table, creating the perfect friction. Carver was achingly hard and just on the edge of coming, barely managing to hold off. Until Felix leaned in and worked his glutes with his forearm. Carver could feel his warm breath against the small of his back, and the increased motion and pressure was more than he could take.

His body went rigid and tremors pulsed through him as he shot warm strips of come between his stomach and the table. He gasped for air as quietly as he could, Felix never missing a beat, still working away on his muscles like nothing happened. Carver’s body went limp against the table. He sighed loudly, not caring that he was lying in a puddle of mess. He felt like putty, or dough, his body moving whichever way Felix directed. Slowly, Felix moved upwards to Carver’s lower back and began using small thumb strokes to work out the knots. “Seems like maybe this is doing you some good. Your muscles are more relaxed than when we started.”

 _Yeah, an orgasm will do that for you._ “Hmmmm.”

Felix finished the massage and gently stroked his fingers over Carver’s back. “OK, that’s time. I’ll meet you outside in the hall with a glass of water. Take your time getting up, you may be a little dizzy.”

Carver snorted out a laugh and listened to the door snick shut. He slowly pushed himself up and looked at his stomach. “Yuck.” He stood and went to the sink in the room, wetting down a few paper towels and wiping himself off. He pulled the blanket up over the wet spot, hoping that he was long gone before Felix came in to change the linens for the next client.

He threw on his clothes and fished in his wallet for a tip, stuffing the cash into a gratuity envelope before yanking open the door. Felix was standing there holding out a water for him. “How are you feeling?” _How can he look so relaxed? And gorgeous?_

“Great, actually. Thanks.” He took the water and handed Felix the envelope. He looked at the door to the lobby, wanting to escape.

“I know you are a regular with Bull, but if he’s not available again, I hope that you’ll consider requesting me again.”

 _Is he blushing? I should be the one blushing._ “Oh. Um, yeah. I definitely will.”

Felix lead him out to the lobby and left him with a cheery, “See you next time, maybe.”

Carver set the cup of water on the counter and a small piece of paper fell away from the side. He picked it up as he handed the cashier his credit card with the other hand. He opened the paper and stared.

 _That was incredibly flattering, and extremely hot._  
_I’m going to be thinking about it, and about your gorgeous body, for the rest of the night._  
_My shift is done at 9_  
_312-555-7498_  
_Felix_

Carver grinned and pulled out his phone, inputting the number and firing off a text.

_Coffee? If yes, I’ll be waiting outside when you’re done._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_I love coffee :)_


End file.
